¿Servicio Militar?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Haber hecho enojar a Shion, esta vez le va a costar mas que una simple llamada de atención. esta vez les salio caro a los dorados...desobedecer, arruinar la reputación de "santos", por indisciplinados. Shion, los ha condenado a hacer servicio militar?...caballeros dorados, suerte...
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, no míos...**

* * *

**¿Servicio Militar?**

con una cara de haber tomado hasta el amanecer, con las ropas desarregladas, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y con un olor que los delataba que es tuvieron bebiendo. los caballeros dorados mas Kanon se encontraban frente al "mas mas" de santuario, el patriarca, que por la cara que tenia, era mas que obvio que su humor era el de mil demonios. sus ojos destilaban decepción, molestia y cansancio se clavaban al grupo de dorados que frente a el se encontraban...

me pareció haber dicho, NO!, cuando vinieron a pedir permiso para salir...- Shion, con una cama que se antecede a la tormenta hablo- pero no...les entro por una y les salio por la otra...les importo una mierda lo que les dije!- grito molesto, provocando que el grupo de "santos" se taparan los oídos y se quejaran por el dolor de cabeza, resultado de la resaca que llevaban- pero esto no se queda así...no. claro que no!, esto fue la gota que lleno el vaso, no! lo rebalsaron!...haberlos criado por tanto tiempo, enseñándoles como ser un santo...para que!...para que, se desaparezcan dos días, DOS!...que no se pusieron a pensar?!... que pudo ser en ese momento, que Poseídon, Hades u otro dios pudo invadir el santuario y asesinar a Atena?!...no!, parece que no!, que clase de santos son...eh?!- cada palabra pronunciada por Shion, era llena de molestia y decepción- y tú!- grito señalando a Mu- me has decepcionado mas que todos...nunca, creí...ni en mis mas terribles pesadillas llamarte la atención por algo así...te crié como debe ser un santo, te dedique mas tiempo, como un ejemplo para los demás...pero mira como me pagas mi dedicación, mi tiempo y mi amor brindado...con desobediencia, indisciplina...tu, que eres la primera defensa...nunca debiste dejar la casa de Aries!-el carnero menor, solo bajo la cabeza avergonzado-

Shion, bájale a tus gritos...a demás Mu, no fue el único...no te la agarres con el- Docko defendió al Ariano-

TÚ CÁLLATE! que mas que nadie, debía estar avergonzado de su comportamiento...dos guerras, dos guerras santas y te sigues comportando como un chiquillo...se supone que debes ser un ejemplo, no un cómplice...todos me han decepciona...- respiro hondo antes de continuar con su discurso-eh fallado como maestro y patriarca. los consentí demasiado y ahora estas son las consecuencias...pero ya no más... mañana mismo, esto se acabo!- les miro molesto y con una sonrisa maligna- si no me obedecen a la buenas a las malas será... espero que el amigo de Atena les haga aprender ah obedecer...- esto ultimo alerto a los dorados- maña a las 5 de la mañana en punto, los quiero aquí y agradezcan que soy piadoso...- les dijo para luego retirarse a sus aposentos, dejando atrás a un grupo de caballeros desconcertados y avergonzados...

* * *

Al día siguiente. 5:00 am, casa patriarcal

donde esta Milo?!- Shion grito molesto al no ver al mencionado

maestro, sabe que Milo no acostumbra a levantarse temprano- le dijo en voz baja Mu, pues aun se sentía avergonzado de si mismo-

disculpa?!. no me vuelvas a decir Maestro, por que por el comportamiento que tienes no creo haberlo sido nunca!- le rugió al guardia de la primera casa, provocando que sus ojos se aguaran y Aioros se acercara a consolarlo, bajo la mirada celosa de Aioria-

ya Shion, te estas pasando...Mu, no tiene por...- el anciano-joven maestro callo al ver la mira de odio que le dirijo Shion- como se decía, donde esta Milo?-

ya voy...-la voz somnolienta del guardián de octavo templo se escucho- ya Camus, no me jalones...ademas a que loco, se le ocurre hacer reunión a la media noche?- Milo y Camus ingresaban a sala de patriarca donde todos sus compañeros ya se encontraban-

cállate, Milo...- le susurro Camus- mira que Shion, ya le grito a medio mundo por tu tardanza...

pero Shion, sabe que no me debe levantar temprano...- se quejo, cruzándose de brazos

pero eso se acabo...- una voz de escucho y una silueta a aprecio tras Shion...

* * *

**N/A: hola, aquí les dejo otra de mis ocurrencias...espero les guste, y me dejen su opinión...besos y gracias por leer...**


	2. ¿Hercules?

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad, si no que pertenecen al gran Masami Kurumada…**

* * *

**¿Hércules?**

Pues eso se acabó- una voz de escucho al mimo tiempo que una silueta aparecía tras Shion- así que no acostumbran levantarse temprano, indisciplina, vagancia y más…sin duda tendré mucho que hacer con ustedes- termino de decir aquella silueta, mientras se dejaba ver…Ante los ojo sorprendidos de todos los caballeros incluido su santidad, Shion, pues el no sabia de quien se trataba aquel amigo de Atena. Un joven idéntico, por no decir una copia de Aioria y Aioros, se presento ante ellos, lo único que le diferenciaba de ellos era el color de ojos pues el los tenia de color morado-

Te copiaron…-susurro Milo, que estaba junto al león dorado- para mí que Saori, ya anda haciendo clones, para remplazarnos…-

Deja de decir estupideces, Milo- lo regaño Camus-

Así que son la orden dorada, la mas fuerte de todo el ejercito de mi hermana…-hablo el joven-bueno, ella me ha dado potestad sobre ustedes…podre hacer con ustedes lo que quiera…-les miro con una gran sonrisa que se distanciaba mucho de aquellas que mostraba Aioros o Aioria. Los dorados solo pasaron saliva- no se preocupen, no les hare nada malo…-hablo al notar que los caballeros comenzaron a tensarse-creo que debo presentarme…soy hermano de su diosa Atena e hijo del dios Zeus, soy Hércules aunque en esta rencarnación soy el general de la segunda división, Ernesto…-si la presencia los había sorprendido, el escuchar el nombre los dejo completamente descolocados y es que, que hacia el semidiós hércules, ahí…que era lo que Atena y Shion planeaban, que los mataran?...

Pero…-las palabras de los trece involucrados solo se redujeron a esa palabra-

Ahora que ya saben quien soy y yo se quienes son ustedes…comenzaremos con prepararlos para el inicio de su servicio Militar- exclamó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al ver las caras de terror que se les había formado a los trece dorados- ah…lo olvidaba, Atena pidió que se les quitara, su cosmo energía, mientras esto durara- si la sonrisa que llevaba era enorme, la que ahora tenia era mucho mas grande-

Pero…Shion…-Docko, miro a su amigo, que también tenia una sonrisa aunque mas pequeña que la de Ernesto-esto es…demasiado…-

Los dejo en tus manos, entonces, Ernesto…-Shion, miro con satisfacción al joven- espero que los corrijas…no importa si es a las malas- agrego con malicia-

No te preocupes, Shion, que para cuando termine con ellos…estoy seguro, que no irán al baño sin pedirte permiso…-le devolvió la sonrisa maliciosa al patriarca- pero ya dejemos esto y comencemos…haber…aja, acá esta!- exclamó al encontrar sus tijeras y rasuradora- comencemos con los cabellos-

Ahora si los caballeros, estaban pálidos, mas que muerto encontrado en agua…

Eso, si que no!- Exclamo con molestia Kanon- tu sabes cuanto me cuesta mantenerlo así de lindo?- le pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos- tres horas al día me toma su tratamiento, 28 años de jamás cortarlo, para que venga un loco que es la rencarnación de un semidiós a decirme que me lo va a cortar?, jamás!Entendiste!- rugió Kanon, a lo cual todos sus compañeros que tenían el cabello igual de largo aplaudieron- gracias…gracias, estoy aquí por ustedes mi pueblo- todo un político Kanon saludo y agradeció a sus compañeros-

Así…mmmm…pues, no creo que hagan mucho frente a mí, sobre todo sin su cosmo energía…-les dijo despreocupadamente, la rencarnación de Hércules- a demás…Shion…-llamo al mencionado que para liso a todos, que ni cuenta se dieron en que momento sus armaduras y cosmos desaparecieron- ven…a que fue fácil?-pregunto mientras tomaba una silla y sacaba un mandil blanco- comencemos entonces, Shion…-el mencionado, hizo levitar al gemelo menor y lo sentó en la silla, y al instante Ernesto le puso el mandil blanco alrededor de su cuello, cubierto todo su cuerpo, sol dejando descubierta la cabeza-

Shion!- Grito Kanon- yo no soy un dorado!Soy una marina, así que déjenme ahora!- exigió-

A sí? Pero entonces por que vives en el santuario y sales con los dorados? No crees que lo mas correcto es salir con tus compañeros, marinas?- cuestiono Ernesto, mientras comenzaba cortar poco a poco el cabello azul del gemelo que miraba con horro como su cabello caía al suelo de mármol-

Shion, me porto bien…ya no lo hago!- volvió a gritar el gemelo-

Es tarde para eso…lo hubiesen pensado antes de irse de parranda dos días- le contesto con indiferencia-

* * *

jajaja…-Shura, miro con una sonrisa a su compañeros-que bueno que yo lo tengo corto…jajaja- rio de la suerte de sus compañeros-

Igual yo- DM sonrió al igual que el español-

Y yo…-dijeron al unísono los hermanos de fuego-

Se me olvidaba que también tengo el cabello corto- expreso con una gran sonrisa de alivio el anciano-joven maestro-

* * *

Unos minutos después…

Kanon, había dejado su hermosa melena azulada atrás para dar paso a su nuevo look- mmmm…ahora que me veo…me queda bien…-sonrió al ver su reflejo en un espejo de mano que solo sabe el de donde saco- cuando uno es bello, todo le queda…-

Que pase el siguiente!- grito Ernesto, como si de un verdadero estilista se tratara, así uno a uno fue pasando, incluso los que no tenían el cabello largo, pues a ojos de Shion y de la rencarnación de Hércules, todos absolutamente todos, necesitaban un recorte- paso numero uno, realizada- comento al ver a todos los dorados con el cabellos corto estilo militar- paso numero dos…dando inicio…-dijo al ver entrar a un grupo de soldado de su unidad, que llegaban con cajas- dorados…-llamo la atención de todos, que cual pitufo vanidoso se miraban constantemente en un espejo de mano, que como se dijo antes solo saben ellos de donde lo sacaron- a cambiarse…-ordeno, pero ninguno se momio, al contrario lo ignoraron olímpicamente-creo que hay que enseñarles a obedecer a su oficial al mando…-dijo antes de elevar su cosmos y hacerlos estrellarse contra las paredes del templo- creo que ahora si me escucharan, cierto?- con molestia asintieron, pues ya comenzaban a darse a la idea de que tendrían que hacer lo que ese loco decía o jamás recuperarían su cosmos y armaduras, que tanto lucharon por obtener- así me gusta, ahora a cambiarse!- volvió a ordenar

* * *

**N/A: RMaldy10, lobunaluna, Amaranth9, TsukihimePrincess, asalea, jabed, andromedaaiorossayita, Mary Yuet. Agradezco su apoyo en este finc raro y loco que se me ocurrió, espero les agrade el segundo capitulo y a los demás que leen, besos y gracias…**

** Capitulo dos, terminado!**


	3. capitulo 3

**La tortura empieza**

Con desgano los caballeros dorados tomaron entre sus manos las ropas, que habían traído esos soldados,…que a su parecer eran horribles. El color verde oscuro, los zapatos grandes, y pesados, sobretodo el horrible diseño y "chusco" material…

No me gusta…-se quejo Afrodita

Poco o nada me importa – hablo Shion- a hora pónganselo!- ordeno con una sonrisa, si decir que estaba disfrutando esto era poco…pues la sonrisa que llevaba era de oreja a oreja-

Pero apúrenle, que no tengo todo el día- los apuro, Ernesto- que faltan muchas cosas por hacer…-

Los dorados tomaron resignados cada uno lo que pertenecía al uniforme Militar, para luego retirarse…unos minutos después todos estaban correctamente vestidos…

mmmm…sin duda alguna…cuando uno es guapo, todo le queda…aunque sea lo más horrible del mundo- se dijo así mismo Kanon, mientras modelaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, del cuarto de Shion- envídienme…Stallone, Schwarzenegger, Willis y Van Dame*…nunca les quedara el traje de militar mejor que a mi…jajaja…-rio ante su comentario auto halagador

Hay sí, que guapo…-Saga, miro burlón a su gemelo-

Que haces, aquí?...que uno, no puede tener un rato de privacidad- se quejo el peli azul mientras cruzaba sus brazos molesto-shu…shu…-boto a su gemelo- que opacas mi hermosa imagen…-

Ya…déjate de idioteces, y date prisa que todos, te estamos esperando- Saga imito a su hermano-

Ya voy…ya voy…- dijo mientras agitaba una mano despreocupado-

Pues apúrate!- le exigió el mayor, al momento de tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo a empujones-…si, me sienta bien el uniforme…-susurro el gemelo mayor ante su imagen, antes de salir de la habitación y seguir empujando a su gemelo-

…

Ya en el salón del trono todos los dorados, esperaban la llegada de los gemelos terror, nombre puesto por el mismo Shion. Ambos llegaron, uno campante como si nada pasara y el otro movía la cabeza en desaprobación por el comportamiento de su hermano.

Ya que estamos, todos reunidos…-Ernesto comenzó a hablar- comenzaremos con la fase tres de la preparación…las reglas- la forma en que dijo estas ultima palabras, provocaron un leve escalofrió por la espalda de los trece uniformados-

Numero uno: nadie habla, ni hace algo sin mi autorización

Numero dos: cada vez que contesten a una pregunta mía, terminen un castigo u orden dirán al final SEÑOR.

Numero tres: al momento de…- Ernesto dejo de hablar para tirar una pelotita amarilla que sostenía en la mano, que cayó en la cabeza de Milo que hablaba algo en voz baja - escorpio…30 planchas!-ordeno

Auch…pero qué?- se quejo el escorpión-

20 más por quejarse- con vos autoritaria hablo Ernesto-

Pero porque?, está loco?- abrió la boca tontamente Milo-

30 más por preguntar algo tan tonto y 50 más por faltarle el respeto aun superior- aumento más el castigo del escorpión que lo veía como si estuviera loco-y…otras 50 por demorarse…-agrego

…-callo ante el aumento excesivo de su castigo, a demás de que si decía algo seguro jamás terminaría de hacer esas dichosas planchas…-

Contando en vos alta- ordeno al ver que el octavo guardián, comenzaba con lo impuesto pero lo hacía en silencio-

Uno, dos, tres…-empezó a contar, a regañadientes ante la mirada y sonrisa burlona de sus compañeros-

No escucho, mas alto!…y 50 más por no saber contar!- le grito al escorpión que cada vez, detestaba más a ese hombre- se cuentas así…uno señor, dos señor…me entendió?!, comience de nuevo!-demando, a lo que el escorpión obedeció a pesar de que ya llevaba más de 20 planchas, hechas-

Uno señor, dos señor…- contaba el escorpión-

Mientras su compañero cumple su castigo, continuemos con lo que hacíamos…-Ernesto, la reencarnación del semidiós Hércules, los miro serio- fórmense, dos filas de seis columnas- ordeno, lo que obedientemente los dorados hicieron- a si me gusta, ya están entendiendo…firmes!- volvió a exclamar, y lo dorados nuevamente obedecieron- como decía las reglas en el cuartel son muy distintas de lo que están acostumbrados…-

Las luces se apagan a las ocho, nadie sale de su cama, ni de las barracas después de esa hora. Cuatro de la mañana, todos deben estar despiertos, sus camas arregladas, un oficial superior a ustedes pasara a revisarla y si no está correctamente arreglada se harán merecedores de un castigo. El desayudo se sirve a la cinco horas, el almuerzo a la doce horas y la cena a las dieciocho horas, si no están presentes se quedan sin comida. La rutina que se lleva a diario es parecida así que no habrá problemas, a menos de que sea un día especial…El uniforme que se les ha entregado, está impregnado de honor, lealtad, justicia y amor a la patria. El que ose presentarse mal vestido ante mi o cualquier superior, se atendrá a las consecuencias. Zapatos bien lustrados, tan brillantes que quiero poder verme en ellos. Chaqueta, pantalón bien planchados e impecables- los dorados veían a la reencarnación del semidiós, más emblemático, como si este tuviera dos cabezas- como son trece hombres, experimentados en el arte de la guerra y esfuerzo físico…los pondré en el nivel más alto de entrenamiento y disciplina, mi regimiento...regimiento A de segundo división, a cargo de lo mejor de lo mejor…- termino de decir con una gran sonrisa-

178 señor, 179 señor y 180 señor- termino el escorpión con el castigo impuesto, poniéndose de pie-

Milo de escorpio, a caso no escucho la forma en que se termina un castigo?- pregunto Ernesto con otra enorme sonrisa, a lo que el bichito solo lo miro con desconcierto- 200 planchas mas por no saber cómo se termina un castigo- mando- ah y se termina, así _180 planchas, señor. Castigo cumplido, señor.-_ilustro

Sí, señor…-un extrañamente relajado Milo, asintió al instante que empezó a hacer lo ordenado- señor, le voy a ser cuando recupere mis poderes y lo haga harnero -pensó, mientras una gran y hermosa sonrisa maligna se formaba en sus labios-

Cuando su compañero termine con su castigo, todos partiremos al cuartel…pero antes nombrare a alguien responsable del grupo…-dijo pensativo- tiene que ser alguien con liderazgo, compañerismo, iniciativa, seguridad, capacidad de mando…-varias manos se levantaron, al momento de que Ernesto describía al que debía ser el líder de ese escuadrón-pero sobre todo…que esté dispuesto a recibir el castigo junto con el que cometió la falta…- las manos que se habían levantado desparecieron al instante- quien dice, yo?- pregunto burlón- nadie?, bueno…lo decidiremos por experiencia…-al instante todos dieron un paso atrás dejando al anciano-joven maestro al frete- muy bien está decidido, Docko de libra será el líder del escuadro "dorado"- anuncio- buen nombre, cierto?- exclamo, a lo que los doraditos solo pusieron los ojo en blanco…-

**N/A: **

***Stallone, Schwarzenegger, Willis, Van Dame; todos estos son los apellidos de actores, que a mi humilde opinión son los mejores en tanto a películas de acción se trata. Y porque Kanon, se compara con ellos?, simple ellos, han hecho películas relacionadas con el ejercito, así que tuvieron que vestirse como un soldado, sino recordemos, Lagrimas de sol** **(Willis), depredador (Schwarzenegger), rambo (Stallone), street fighter (Van Dame).**

**tercer capítulo terminado…uf!, sí que me costó, ya que ni idea como es estar en ejercito y peor aun como es ese lugar, pero ver películas y las narraciones de mi padre que sabe sobre eso, ya que él estuvo en el ejercito… así que espero este bien, bueno eso lo dirán ustedes mis lectoras (es)…GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saint seiya y sus hermoso personajes, son del gran Masami Kurumada, yo los uso solo para tortúralos, lastimarlos, humillarlo y más…**

**De reclamos, uniformes, amores y sorpresas**

Puedo preguntar, señor- Milo al parecer ya había aprendido la forma de dirigirse a Ernesto-

Adelante cadete, Milo-contesto el semidiós

Hay televisión en las barracas, señor- esa pregunta causo una caída tipo anime a todos, incluso a Ernesto-

Qué clase de pregunta es esa, cadete?-pregunto recuperándose de la caída-en el ejercito de preparas para la guerra, para proteger la vida, no para divertirte!-contesto

No!- grito colativo, que provoco que Ernesto y Shion taparan sus oídos para evitar quedar sordos, pues el grito fue tal que hasta pandora dio un salto al escucharlo-

No, podre saber quién mata a cell!-

No, podre saber si Metabi, es vencido o no por warbadi!-

No, podre ver si María Rosa, es envenenada o no por Mercedes Flor!- todos callaron y voltearon a mirar al anciano- joven maestro con cara de " que novelero"- que uno aprende mucho de las novelas…-se defendió-

Ya!, se me callan tira de inútiles, descerebrados!- grito un molesto Ernesto-ahora, nos despedimos…-con lo fiesteros que son, creí que verían cosa más avanzadas no cosas para niños-pensó, el semidiós - Ernesto, miro a Shion y le dedico la sonrisa mas sínica y macabra que hayan visto, lo cual fue correspondida por este- nos vemos en…lo que se ha necesario para corregir a estas bestias- muchos se callaron sus opiniones ante ese comentario- escuadrón! A trote al cuartel!- ordeno, haciendo que todos comenzaran hacer lo ordenaron y comenzar a descender-

Eso les pasa por irse sin mi…-susurro Shion, antes de desaparecer en los privados del templo- claro disciplina…Jajaja- rio antes ese pensamiento

…

Orden, responsabilidad y amor a la patria!- gritaba Ernesto y nuestros doraditos iban repitiendo- con honor y amor, la defendemos…- y así hasta que llegaron al recinto de las amazona y caballeros de plata-

Que no estén, que no estén…-más de uno rogaba que los de plata y amanzanas anduvieran por otros lares y no los vieran siendo humillados, de esa manera. Pero como el destino es cruel y la autora aun mas, TODOS (incluso los que estaban en diferentes islas), extrañamente estaban reunidos por donde los dorados pasaban-

Te odio!- pensamiento general-

No!- Misty llamo la atención de todos- esos no son los dorados?!...Jajaja- rio escandalosamente- pero mira como el mundo da vueltas…Jajaja- reía a carcajada suelta (el muy desgraciado)

Jajaja…pero quien iba a creer que un día los iba a ver a si…hora si puedo morir en paz- dijo un sonriente Argol-

Maestro!- un coro de voces, y caballeros veían como sus maestros eran humillados de esa manera- cállense téngale mas respeto a los más fuerte de los 88 caballeros- les grito Shiva, asiendo que las risas aumentaran.- inmaduros!-

Maestro, Camus…-Cristal, lloraba al ver a su maestro ser la burla de los demás de plata

Maestro, Shaka- Ágora, también gimoteaba mientras golpeaba a Babel, que había osado burlarse de su maestro-

A que no se ven lindos…- el comentario de la amazona de águila hizo girar al grupo de amazonas que iban con ella-

Ni lo digas…- Geist, estaba votando baba-

Un deposito para la baba, niñas…- Shaina dejo de molestar a sus compañeras al ver pasar a los doraditos-…- otra que empezó a dejar caer la baba-

Qué lindos!- el grito de la amazona de lince hizo que el escudaron para- se ven tan guapos y…- callo, al ver a Ernesto correr intempestivamente hacia ella- pero…

Buen día, mi linda señorita…-saludo galante, digno de un hijo de Zeus (saben a lo que me refiero, cierto?)-

Eh…señor, las niñas más bonitas andan por allá…-dijo señalando a Marín, Geist y Shaina- estoy seguro que con gusto lo atienden…-hablo para luego salir rumbo dorados-

Señoritas…-saludo Ernesto, pero ni boa le dieron las amazonas pues seguían botando baba por ciertos doraditos que están mas rojos que tomates, unos por la vergüenza, otros de rabia y otros de ganas de reírse de la cara de frustración que puso Ernesto, al ser ignorado por las amazonas-

…

Jajaja…- Tania reía escandalosa, al acercarse a los dorados- pero que les paso…?

Deja de reírte niña, o pagas mis frustraciones…- amenazo DM-

Está bien, no se enoje…pero, igual se ven lindo y miren que por allá- hablo señalando nuevamente al grupo de amazonas- las tiene babeando y nos las culpo están relindos…Jajaja-rio nuevamente al ver las reacción de incomodidad de algunos y la cara de satisfacción de otros- pero que les paso, por que andan así?- pregunto la muy chismosa-

Nada, de tu incumbencia mocosa…- el siempre lindo Milo le contesto-

Siempre tan cortes…no importa, igual se ven lindos, les siente bien el uniforme…- dicho esto saco una cámara, de solo los dioses saben de donde les saco una foto y luego salió huyendo-a que en Face, obtengo mas de mil links!- grito- pero miren que caras…Jajaja-

Hija de tu mamacita!- le grito Shura-

Ni modo que de la tuya!- le contesto la lince desde la distancia-

Ahora si te sacaste boleto…-amenazo el capricornio, que estaba dispuesto a perseguir a la amazona, pero fue detenido por la voz de su oficial al mando-

Andando!- ordeno un molesto y frustrado Ernesto- al cuartel!- dicho esto emprendieron marcha a trote-

Porque será tan maldito…-susurro, Kanon, pues Ernesto los había hecho ir trotar hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad-es pero te mueras…-

Llegamos!- anuncio el militar, después de unas cuantas horas de camino-bien venido al cuartel del ejército nacional de Grecia- Atenas, ahora adentro!-ordeno

…

Ya adentro se puede ver un gran edificio de un solo piso, a un lado un motón de pequeños edificios que cumplían la función de barracas y a más allá los lugares indicados para el entrenamiento de un cadete.

Bueno escuadrón dorado, esta es la barra a la cual pertenecen…- dicho esto abrió la puerta de la barraca y lo que los dorado s vieron ahí los dejo atónitos…

**N/A: Jajaja…pobres los dorados!...espero les guste el capi! Y me dejen sus opiniones sobre este, besos y gracias por leer…**


End file.
